


Do You Love Me Or Not?

by SamXCas4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has had it, Dean is a big butthead but we still love him, M/M, Sam is loyal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamXCas4ever/pseuds/SamXCas4ever
Summary: “You’re dead to me.”Dean’s words drive Castiel into the arms of another. Someone who has never been unkind, who would never say things like that. Someone who appreciates the angel for who he is. Someone who will make Dean realize what he’s lost and try to get back. Someone who Dean can’t stand the thought of Castiel being with. Someone Dean trusts.His brother.





	1. Why not me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyshakespeare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshakespeare/gifts).



> This is for Molly! She is on the Destiel forever page on FB and I hope you all like it. I apologize now for updating non-consistently. Hopefully, I won't take too long with this as I have with my other two works that are yet to be completed...stupid workload and life. UGH!

“You're dead to me!" Dean snaps as he slams the door to the bunker. Castiel stares at the door, eyes holding pain and remorse as he watches the man he has loved from afar leave him alone again. They fight and fight but nothing gets resolved, and he is sick of it. This time it was over not buying the right whiskey, even though the Maker's Mark is the whiskey he prefers. Cas knows because he studies everything that revolves around Dean. And for him to suggest--  
"What's wrong, Cas," Sam asked, startling the angel as he approached from behind. Cas shook his head, wiping at his eyes.  
“Nothing, Sam,” he said, “just another argument with Dean. He seems upset because I got the wrong whiskey.” Sam furrowed his brows, going around him to look into the cabinet.  
“Dude, you got the right whiskey.”  
Cas’s eyebrows hitched higher and he smirked, “I know. But according to your brother, I am dead to him because I got the wrong brand of whiskey. I don’t understand…”  
Sam muttered under his breath lower than even Cas’ ears could catch. “I’m sorry, Sam. I did not hear what you said.” Sam flushed, looking into Cas’ eyes for a second, and taking a step forward.  
“I said, that my brother is an idiot, and he needs to treat you better.”  
“Oh.” Cas flushed, wondering why his body was getting warmer as Sam did not leave his personal space, instead of leaning closer as he whispered.  
“I would treat you like the angel you deserve, Cas. I know you’re human right now. But the things I would do to you.” He licked his ear, making Cas shiver slightly.  
“W-what things?”  
Sam smirked. “Come to my room and I’ll show you.”  
Cas peered again at the closed Bunker door, thinking about the fights with Dean and the denial he kept putting them through. He wanted to love and he deserved that. If the one he wanted couldn’t give it to him, then he could get it from the other who would.  
“Alright,” he said. “I’ll follow you.”  
Sam’s eyes lit up. “Seriously?”  
“Yes.”  
Sam took Cas’s hands, linking them with his as he led him down the hallway. Along the way he drew him along, pausing to kiss him gently on the neck or ear. It caused a fluttering sensation that Cas enjoyed and missed from when Dean used to kiss him before all of the arguings. Sam’s warmth made him whimper as he stopped and pressed Sam against the wall, dragging him close and dragging him into a deeper, wetter kiss. Sam moaned, tugging on Cas’ trenchcoat.  
“Cas,” he gasped, “we’re almost at my room. We can--”  
“I don’t want to wait,” Cas growled against his ear, nibbling. Sam shivered as he started nipping his way down his neck and sucking at his Adam’s apple, his cock hardening in his jeans as they rubbed against each other. “I want you now.” He lowered his hand, rubbing it against Sam’s cock and squeezing gently, drawing out a grunt. “Unless you have a problem with that,” he asked, tauntingly.  
“I d-don’t” Sam gasped, neck back as he let the other man explore his body to his satisfaction. “But I also don’t want Dean showing up and interrupting.” That stopped Cas cold.  
“You’re right.” He released Sam and gestured him toward the door. “After you,” Sam smirked, a part of him wanting to giggle but knowing how ridiculous that would sound. He led the way, entering the room, checking to see if everything was at least neat enough before Cas entered. Just as he was going to shift some laundry into a hamper, Cas came behind him, pushing him inside and shutting the door.  
“Okay, no more waiting,” Cas growled, pinning Sam’s arms above his head. “I want you to show me what you want from me.”


	2. Taste me baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets to have a bit of Cas 😏😏

Sam groaned low in his throat, head tilted to the side as Cas started sucking on his neck. "C-Cas, babe, I can't do anything with you pinning me against the door like this. " Cas' brows furrowed as he realized their dilemma and huffed, stepping back. Sam took the opportunity to strip Cas from his coat, guys eyes looking him up and down, hot and hungry.  
"God, you're gorgeous. You know that?*  
"Please don't bring my father into this, " Cas muttered, blushing. Sam's lips lifted in a part smirk part grin that Cas liked a bit more than he should in their current situation.   
"My bad." He leaned forward, unable to resist kissing him again. "I'll try not to say it again but no promises. " He pushed Cas on the bed, straddling his lap as he undid his tie from his shirt, grinding on his erection. Cas groaned, getting ready to flip Sam for teasing him, but he never got the chance as Sam used the tie to bind his wrists together. Cas arched his brows at Sam and the younger Winchester flushed.   
"Is this okay?" he asked.  
Cas tugged at the knot, nodding. "Yes. Just do me already. I bet Dean wouldn't spend all this time talking." Sam's eyes glinted a hard hazel as he started stripping, never leaving from Cas' lap.   
"My mistake. If all you want is silence we can do that too." Cas opened his mouth to reply only for Sam to gag him with something else that felt suspiciously like a wrap of some kind.   
He leaned sideways to grab lube from the bedside table. He used one hand to open to lube and the other to free both himself and Cas. Cas' eyes darkened with heat as Sam lowered his pants and released his cock from his boxers, and all Sam wanted was to make love to it with his mouth.   
Sam bent down without hesitation, peering at Sam through his eyelashes as he suckled at the head. Cas groaned through the gag, arching up against Sam to encourage him to take him deeper. Sam's eyes lit up with pure lust at the sound, making him take Cas deeper into his mouth until he managed to swallow him. Cas started pleading through the gag, unable to keep quiet anymore. Sam stroked him faster, hearing Cas' approval making precum spill from his cock. Cas tried to tell Sam he wanted him to touch him more but couldn't through the gag so he kicked his leg, hoping he got the picture, which Sam did.   
He reached up and removed the gag, "Yes?"  
"Suck me harder," Cas gasped, making Sam grin, lips shiny with spit and precum.  
"Yes, sir. " He bent his head, taking him deep in one go as he hollowed his cheeks. Cas shouted on pleasure as he thrust up, heart pounding as his body and dick heated up, tensing with each powerful swallow. He needed Sam to stop but also to keep going. He opened his mouth again to tell him to stop when he felt Sam start fingering him and that's when he came all at once.   
Sam choked once but didn't spill anything, swallowing it all. The taste and smell, like a storm coming in, and salty goodness made Sam groan as he came hard against Cas' leg.   
They lay together, panting in exhaustion and orgasmic bliss.


	3. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean catches Sam and Cas together. What will be his reaction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for ending this chapter like this. One more. It will get better.

Dean entered the bunker, six sheets to the wind later that night, and wishing his brain was a lot clearer for the discussion he needed to have with Cas. He hated saying that shit to him. He knew he needed to get his act together before the angel left him for someone else, but he didn't know how to start. He stumbled down the last stair, blinking wearily as he entered the kitchen and opened the cabinet, taking down the whiskey bottle. It was the right brand, just like Cas had said earlier--yelled earlier. He just wanted him happy damn it. He glared at the whiskey and poured it down the drain. Maybe if he stopped with this shit he would get his act together. He turned from the kitchen and started down the hall, hoping against all odds that his angel would be in their bedroom waiting for him. He paused outside the door, noting the light was not on and he gulped. Great, just what he didn't need, Cas so pissed he didn't even leave the light on. He opened the door slowly, walking slowly through the room and dropping his clothes on the chair by the bathroom. He got the bathroom without waking his partner miraculously. He pissed and washed his hands, and moved just as quietly back to his bed. He didn't realize until he got into his bed that there was no warm body to greet him. His body tensed and his brain refused to acknowledge that Cas really left him. But the memories of every betrayal kept coming back to him and he could not let that rest. When he left him the first time and started going to Crowley for souls in Purgatory. Breaking Sam's wall just to keep them off his back. Sleeping with that fucking reaper. And that was before they were officially a couple. He sat up, sober and furious, under that fury fear. Where would Cas go? He hated those dick angels just as much as he did and he would not go back to them no matter their petty grievances.   
Dean raked his fingers through his hair, lowering his head and prayed. He opened his eyes, looked around, but Cas was not there. He groaned. Fuck. He really messed up. Asshole!   
Yanking out his cell from his pocket on the floor he dialed Sam.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam gasped as Cas sucked a hickey onto his neck, ignoring his cell when he recognized the ringtone. Cas, however, froze. He stopped, glancing at the cell and back into Sam's lust drunk eyes. They had gone three rounds already and weren't likely to stop anytime soon. In fact, he didn't want to stop now. He had heard Dean when he'd come in despite being preoccupied, and he did not want to hear from his human yet. He wanted to continue with Sam. That decision made, he smoothed his hand to his nipple, tugging it as he nibbled on the other. Sam groaned, pulling his hair.   
"C-Cas, y-you know he won't stop calling if I don't answer," Sam panted, brain trying to work with all the blood in his cock.   
Cas growled. "Yes. I'm aware." He rolled away from Sam just as Dean burst in.  
"Bitch, I was calling you--" Dean paused mid-rant as he took in the scene of his brother and Cas. Sam wrapped Cas up in a blanket to cover his nudity even though he knew Dean got to see his beauty on a frequent basis. He stood, grabbing his boxers while he still had a chance before Dean caught up from his shock. He was ready when Dean faced him. "Seriously?!"   
"Well, you aren't treating him right," Sam snapped. "Why not me? I want him too! And if you can yell something as damaging as you're dead to me after everything you two have been through together then clearly you are not meant to be together!" Sam blocked the first swing, but not the second that took him by surprise in the stomach.  
By that point, Cas stood up and got between them before another fist could be swung. He took Dean by the shoulder and pushed him against the wall. "Dean! Stop!"  
"He should never have touched you!" Dean yelled, green eyes roiling with pain and anger. "You're mine!!"  
"Says who?!" Cas hissed. That made all three men pause as Cas released him and folded his arms, glaring.  
"W-what do you mean?" Dean asked, voice trembling. Sam came behind Cas and kissed his shoulder. Cas leaned into his touch and smiled at his kindness. The sight made Dean nauseous because he knew that he could have that if he would get over himself.   
"I meant that sometimes you make me so mad I could spit bullets," Cas spoke up. He watched Dean, seeing that sparkle in his eyes die a little, and he hated that he was responsible for it. "I love you, Dean. But I don't think you love me. You love the thought of us together, and you love sex together. But in public, you aren't affectionate, and you are always fighting with me over stupid things. I think it's time I start dating someone who appreciates me more." He faced Sam, touching his face and smiling. "I'm sorry that I've focused all of my love on Dean and left you out of it, Sam. I'll endeavor to show you that love from now on."   
Sam smiled wider and pulled him in for a hug, "Thanks, Cas. I'd really love that." Sam looked over Cas' shoulder, his mood plummeting as he saw the hurt and resignation in his brother's eyes. So much was being left unsaid, but he knew he could take better care of Cas given the chance. But could he take away the only other person that made him happy? No. No, he couldn't. He sighed and let Cas go. He looked into those oceanic eyes, a twinkle in his own.   
"However, I know Dean wouldn't be happy if you chose me. Well, not if you chose just me. So let's compromise."  
"Compromise?" Both Dean and Cas asked, eyes wide. Sam nodded.  
"I get you most of the time, and Dean sometimes. Like the romantic stuff that he won't do that he freezes at could be our thing, and the sexual stuff that he needs you two can still do." Dean and Cas blinked at him and then at each other before they both vetoed that idea.  
"It's all or nothing," Dean sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. He looked at Cas who appeared to be getting smaller as he stood between them. He hated what he was putting them both through even more now. He should have just left the room. This was not easy.  
"I love you enough to leave you alone," Dean said finally. "I know Sam can treat you right. I just wish I could have been that person for you." He sent them both a sickening smile before leaving the room.


	4. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean both make their decisions. Sam is happy with their choice. (I suck at summaries).

Sam reclined on his bed, eyes closed as he thought about everything that happened within the last twenty-four hours. Dean was gone. He left no note and was not answering his cellphone, which was freaking Cas the fuck out. Even making Cas his favorite PBJ sandwiches was not making the angel feel better as he sat on their bed and thinking about his other human, and he was sick of it. One night with him should not have made Dean react like a little bitch and was going to get him to react whether he liked it or not. He sat up and left his room, approaching their room and knocking on the door.   
"Cas, can I come in?"   
"Sure, Sam," Cas said. Sam took a deep breath, opening the door and watching the other man. He was looking at his phone as if it held the answers to the questions that would make Dean come back to him. Sam exhaled, sitting beside him and bringing him closer. "I love that you care about us. But if he is going to be like this, should you be with me? Clearly, this is upsetting you."  
Cas looked away from the phone for the first time, his lips pulling up in one corner. "And that is why this is so hard, Sam. You are both so good for me. Dean is an emotionally constipated child, but he's mine. I built him back atom by atom. I know why he is the way he is. But you? You're a mystery and that is what I like. Why do you like saving people when nobody has shown you kindness besides your brother? What made you get in that car after your father when it was clear that he was just going to use you as he has in the past? It is all a big mystery. Your demon blood should have made you evil but that is not what makes the whole of you. And I am ashamed that I let that guide my actions towards you since our first meeting. I am proud to call you friend and lover, Sam. And if your brother would just let this go, we could all have what we need."   
Sam tilted his head. "What do you mean?"   
Cas opened his mouth to respond when the bedroom door opened. Dean stopped when he saw them both sitting on his bed and he glared.  
"What? So y'all are going to fuck here too? Is nothing sacred?"  
"Damnit, Dean! Be reasonable! We are not fucking on your bed!" Sam screamed, storming over and pushing him into the wall. "We are trying to decide what to do with this situation. Because Cas wanted to be with you and he wants to be with me now as well. And instead of being an adult about it like you should have been, you decide to run like you normally do. And instead of doing what normal adults do we are going to sit here and discuss this. Because I love you both and I won't lose you over this. I already lost you over Ruby and to Hell. I won't lose you because we love the same man."   
Dean breathed deep, shoulders still tense. Cas chose that moment to stand and approach him as Sam released him from the wall.  
"I want you both," he said honestly. "I don't want you to be together romantically. But I think if you both want me like you claim you do, then we can make that happen."  
"That's insane," Dean snapped.   
Cas narrowed his eyes. "Well, it's that or I stay with neither of you. We just stick to being friends and nobody gets me. Because...I don't want to be just with Sam. I need you. And I need him. If you could accept our love fully I would be happy, but you can't." Dean opened his mouth to protest but Cas arched his brow, silencing him without a word. "If you open your mouth and stupid falls out one more time I am done."   
Sam snorted and Dean glared harder but wouldn't speak. They stood in tense silence for several moments before Dean finally relaxed enough to take Cas' hands in his. Cas exhaled for the first time since he threw out his ultimatum.   
"Deal?"  
"Deal," Dean said, pulling him close and kissing him sweetly.   
Sam smiled, satisfied that Dean was giving the angel something they want for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really satisfied with this ending. What do you guys think?


End file.
